This invention relates generally to games, and more particularly to a toy catapult and game.
Various features and other objects and advantages which are attained by the structure and method of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description that now follows is read in conjunction with the several drawing figures, and the attachment that collectively form part of this disclosure.